Undertale - Fifty Shades Of Chara
by The-Inpulser2
Summary: It is exactly what you think it is. (Created for ironic purposes.)
_**Fifty Shades Of Chara**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 _...Saturday 15:36 201X..._

Chara and Asriel where running from flowey.

They where being chased around for days.

Flowey came closer and closer. They just couldn't run away. They were running deeper and deeper into the dark and scary woods of Snowdin. As they went further into the depths of the forrest, they found a gaping hole leading deeper into the dark underground they lived in.

As they got more and more despirate to run away from Flowey, they had no choice but to jump.

 _...Sunday 9:33 201X..._

Chara woke up and screamed loudly. Asriel got with a shock up and didn't know what happend. He looked at Chara and saw that her clothes where all thorn-up. Chara screamed at Asriel to get something to cover her up. Asriel asked how that happened. Chara said that she was sliding from the edge down with Asriel into the cave. Asriel was staring at Chara because of her beautiful (8bit) body. Chara asked again calmly to get something to cover her up. Asriel was trying to find something and Chara yelled at him to get back. Asriel ran back just to find Chara's half naked (8bit) body. Chara said that he needs to come closer. She asked again and again. Asriel was asking why but Chara didn't respond. Asriel came very close and Chara hugged him and said that she loved him so much that she can't help her self. Asriel was shocked and relieved because he was thinking the same way. Chara was suprised. She asked for a request to make her feel the love so good. Asriel agreed and asked the same. They where both happy that they wanted to do the same to each other. Chara said that Asriel needed to be calm because it is her first time. Asriel promised to do that.

Asriel was confused and had a weird feeling down below. Chara knew just what happened and crawled slowly and horny (as fuck) towards Asriel. Chara pulled his pants off very quick. Next was his underwear. She pulled that to to the ground and saw that his dick was long and very hard. Chara did not ask nor she wanted to do that and she began to suck. Asriel's penis was getting harder and bigger. Chara was tring to fit the penis inside her mouth. It just would not work. Chara almost choked to death just to please the boy she loved the most. Asriel was pleased so much! He wanted do something for her, too. Chara was so happy to get something so juicy and delicious in her mouth. Chara sucked so hard that Asriel came a bit too fast. Asriel was pleased. He grabbed Chara and putted her on her back. Asriel pulled Chara's pants and her string down. His head goes towards Chara's vagina and he licks so much that Chara can't handle it well. THE FEELING she screamed out loud. She pressed Asriel his head deeper into her vagina. For Asriel was breathing difficult but was going at it. Asriel loved the taste so much. So much that he didn't want to stop. Chara was pleased. Please pleasure me, Asriel. Asriel was happy to do so. He licked, sucked and touched Chara's vagina. Chara came and she screamed of the pleasure she had. Asriel grabbed her agian and put her on her elbows and knees. He pulled Chara's asshole apart. Asriel put his long hard penis inside her. Chara screamed when she pushed her asshole agianst his big horse. Asriel roared a mighty roar when he came. He stood and said it is al goat now. Chara was lying down. She was all covered in Asriel's with slimy sperm, all pleased and asking to do this again to her, only from his senpai.

 _...Sunday 10:41 201X..._

Chara was cleaning herself up. Asriel was trying to find something (again) to cover Chara up. When Asriel was looking around, he found something else. He saw a group of echo flowers.

When he activated a couple of flowers, he heard the sound of banging.

After a couple echo flowers he heard "BEHIND YOU!". Asriel was shocked and look fast around. But no one was there. Asriel looked back and he was startled. Just to find Chara in front of him. Chara laughed at Asriel. Asriel asked if she did that to the echo flower.

Chara shaked her head no. Asriel was confused. Chara asked why.

They both had a bad feeling about this. Asriel took Chara's hand and ran away. they where about to exit but Flowey was blocking the path.

He attacked them so badly they both fainted.


End file.
